


Favorite Ride

by Niall_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Styles/pseuds/Niall_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis went to a carnival to enjoy the rides but things got a little too hot for the both of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Ride

'God damn it, Louis,' Harry muttered internally, no one hearing it but him. It was finally time for the summer festival and Louis, being the exhibitionist he was, had decided to delight Harry's eye sight with one of the sexiest outfits he could pull from his closet. It only came once a year. Crowded with sweet shacks, rides, games and a slew of citizens out to enjoy the heat and stars with each other but Harry's mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Louis's body was getting increasingly more difficult to resist. His tan skin was glowing and his hair framed his adorable face, which looked much younger than Louis was. Harry growled low in his throat as Louis bent over to pick up the tickets for the rides he had just purchased for them. His sinfully tight jeans clung to hips, showing off his nice bum. His ass was perfectly nestled beneath the fabric, popping out as if Louis was doing it on purpose. Harry growled as he rose up to look at him, white tank perfectly netted against his skin, revealing a band of flesh around his midsection. Harry nearly drooled. Louis expected him to last for three hours until the curly-haired lad could restrain himself but they had just arrived and he could already see want in Harry’s eyes. It was Louis's fault! He knew Harry had a weakness! "Damn you." Harry said under his breath.

Louis smirked and turned to face Harry. He knew what he was doing. He was not stupid and after a couple months with the man, Louis pretty much had all his weaknesses figured out. Hey, he was not going to be the only one who suffered. "You know," he sighed running his fingers through his hair, sexily breathing in deeply and letting his hands fall back to his sides, "You wanted to come to this stupid carnival."

'Come, Cum? Yes, please,' Harry's mind raged, as he silently let his fist go, slender fingers unfurling to their normal state when he finally shook his head and tried to concentrate on answering his date. Harry watched him as he sauntered forward. Long, lean legs stiffly shifting, bringing them closer and closer. "Yeah, I did," Harry chuckled, trying to keep his cool. "But would it have killed you to dress a little more... well, more?"

Louis arched his eyebrow. "More? It's scorching out and you want me to wear more than jeans and a tank top?" he asked rolling his eyes, "What was I supposed to wear, Sweats?"

Harry chuckled. Well, they'd probably be easier to take off  but, no. The reason was that everyone was staring at Louis. Every man, woman, and some children stared with hunger. They wanted Louis, but Harry would ensure that wouldn't happen. Harry sighed and smirked, putting an arm around the older man’s waist. "You're gonna get yourself into a lot of trouble dressing like that."

Louis again rolled his eyes. "Get into trouble?" he asked. Harry couldn't be serious! He growled inwardly then looked forward as Harry looped his fingers through Louis's belt loops. "Have you forgotten that I am older than you? I can practically take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Oh, yeah?", Harry blinked and pulled on the belt loops, tugging Louis closer, their bodies' heats nearly connecting in a sweltering current. Harry leaned forward until Louis's ear was in close proximity as he chuckled. His breath was hot and humid against Louis's neck. "Better watch your sweet arse, Louis"

Louis scoffed and inched away from Harry slightly, "Yeah, right! It only needs protection from you." he retorted pulling himself from Harry's grasp, "It's too hot, don't get that close." Of course there was another reason Louis didn't want Harry close, but even for that it was just too hot. Louis wiped his forehead then looked back at Harry as he tried to sulk.

"Sure," Harry laughed and kissed behind his ear, a dirty trick he's picked up from sleeping with Louis for several months. That spot, when touched, licked, kissed or even breathed on correctly, Louis would go boneless. Harry knew he'd have to use it again soon, and when he did, Louis would have no choice but to succumb. He pulled back, grasping his waist, "Where to first?"

Louis felt goose bumps decorate his skin when Harry pressed his lips against that spot. He wasn't sure what it was but that one spot always. Well, it triggered things, made him hotter than he wanted to be. "I want to go home," he retorted, "You know I hate this carnival and still you take me here."

"Oh, come on! We just got here. You're gonna like it. Let's just get on a ride," Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Louis along steadily at the waist. Harry knew that as soon as Louis felt challenged he'd want to back out. But if Harry had to suffer for three hours then so did Louis. Besides, by the end Louis would be so tired out he wouldn't be able to argue over sex. "They all look like fun," Harry offered, inspecting all of them.

Louis sighed. Carnivals were not fun. They were over packed, overpriced, and certainly overdone. Louis had never seen so many gauzy red and gold lights, so many pointless neon signs and dumb games. Half the rides didn't look safe and to top it all off, Louis was pretty sure he saw one of the stands kill a rat to put into their hamburger.

Harry again rolled his eyes at how pathetic Louis was making himself look. Yet, at the same time, Louis was dead sexy. He smelled so fucking good, and Harry could smell him even through the musk of the crowd. His shirt had been slowly riding up, revealing even more of his skin. The droplets of salty sweat didn't help, it only served to make him look more edible, "How about something to drink?" Yeah! That would keep his mind off of Louis. He'd have something else to suck on.

He nodded thinking that it would be nice to put something cold into his body. "Whatever," he replied as Harry led him to a small stand. The stand he was pretty sure used rat meat. Louis shivered slightly at the thought, trying desperately not to be nauseated by the thought or the guy behind the counter. He couldn't have owned a bathroom, he just couldn't have.

Harry nodded and conversed with the man, his smell telling Harry to take it and run. He got two iced teas for himself and Louis. He paid the man quickly and passed one to Louis, followed by a straw. You could never trust the rims. Harry opened his quickly, slurping from it eagerly to quench his thirst and to take his eyes off of Louis.

Louis placed the straw into the cup and then drank it slowly. Its sweetness attacked his tongue and he cringed slightly. But it was cold. "He was disgusting," Louis said pulling the sweet drink from his mouth.

Harry was, needless to say, mesmerized by the hot pink tongue darting out to taste the drink. He was taking a few slow sips. Harry pulled it from his mouth and watched Louis intently, his tongue moving as he tried to lick away the sweetness from his mouth. "I know, that's why I got away quick," he smirked, trying not to undress Louis with his mind any further.

Louis nodded and held the drink away from his lips. It was obvious Harry was watching him, most likely thinking about something sexual, although Louis wasn't quite sure how with it already being so hot. Well, he supposed they would get to leave soon anyways, he just hoped it was sooner rather than later, "So, now what?"

Harry shook himself awake from his perverted thoughts, stopping his hands trail to Louis's plump ass. Harry sighed and decided that if he didn't keep his cool he'd never get out of this carnival in one piece. He took Louis's hand and dragged him along, walking passed people they could care less about, until he saw a huge stuffed bear. "Want me to win you a bear, Louis?" Harry chuckled pointing up in front of them.

Louis looked at the bear and felt his cheeks burn red. No one had ever offered to win him something and as stupid as the prize was. Louis was a little taken aback by Harry's proposal. Louis forced himself to roll his eyes. "Those things are set up so you waste money and get nothing out of it, not that anyone would want that gaudy bear anyways."

"I’m Harry Styles! I get what I want." Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes before he noticed the little blush. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to Louis's cheek, hoping to bring it out a little more. "Besides, you've never been won anything on a date like this before. Let me give you the whole experience," Harry chuckled, dragging him to the booth.

Louis felt his cheeks redden. The stand was filled with prepubescent teenage boys as they all tried to win the teddy bear. This was wrong. They were adults! Louis pulled his hand back slightly, "No, Harry stop. That's for kids."

"Hush you," Harry chuckled, leaning in close, using Louis's face to obstruct anyone else's view as he sealed their mouths together for a minute, silencing him and hoping to melt his insecurities. Harry smirked out of the kiss a moment later. "Now, let me win you a bear. The faster I do the faster we can go," he chuckled.

Louis knew he wouldn't get his way. Harry was lazy in many ways but he was extremely bull headed when he wanted to be. Louis knew there was no way out of it so he sighed and nodded, allowing Harry to pull them to the booth. Louis looked at the milk bottles and remembered what Zayn had said the one time he'd taken Louis to a carnival. Louis had asked for Zayn to win, and Zayn didn't even try, just merely muttered that the bottles were glued together and there was no point. Louis looked at Harry. "You know they glue those, don't you?"

Harry chuckled, "I know," he whispered, "That's why I had someone replace them about fifteen seconds ago while I kissed you," Harry offered, his word's spilling into Louis's ear. Harry knew it wasn't like they were cheating. He just wanted the bear for Louis. He quickly offered the man his money and was give the soft ball. He winked back at Louis and purred, "Watch me." With that Harry had spun around on his heel and chucked the ball at the set of milk bottles. They all fell over, and even though the men wanted to shout at Harry for cheating, they couldn't prove it, and they themselves had been cheating too. "There, now which one do you want?" Harry offered.

Louis rolled his eyes on the outside. But on the inside he was excited. No! No!Winning a cheesy stuffed animal didn't excite him even if that tiny part fluttering inside of him told him differently. "You can't be serious."

Harry chuckled and put his arm around Louis's shoulders, tugging him closer so he could make his blush brighter. Nothing made Harry happier that seeing Louis blush like that, or tripping over his words. Harry also knew that blush looked the same as when they would do something fun and intimate. Yeah, that would be nice right about then. "Pick one out or I'll pick the biggest fluffiest one they have," he threatened.

Louis glared at him and chose the not-so-fluffy, although significantly large dog. He was only allowed to choose from the big items (damn Harry) so, as they strode away, Louis had to carry the obnoxious stuffed animal whose head was bigger than Louis's own. "Happy now?" he asked holding the large dog in front of him, against his chest, so the stupid thing wouldn't drag. Louis didn't like stuffed animals but he didn't like dirty things either.

"Me? Happy?” Harry chuckled at the little glare and kissed Louis, breathing against that special place behind his ear again to make a point to Louis. He moved back as quickly as he came. "Very much, Louis," he purred, knowing how much it would play on Louis's pride. He awaited the usual come back of 'Don't say stupid things,' and smiled to himself.

Louis tried not to turn to mush but he found himself struggling. To his defense, he said was it was hot. Harry had been making little advances like that since they had woken up the morning and well, Louis hated to admit it but Harry winning him something no matter how obnoxious was kind of hot. "Moron," he grumbled.

"I love it when you call me sweet little pet names, Louis. It's sexy," Harry laughed, happy to see Louis hadn't made much of an objection. God, he was so sexy when he walked, his shirt wouldn't stop riding up and he could see the faint traces of bruises swiping from his hips where his black jeans sat. Harry growled. He was going to break soon. "I'm your moron," he purred.

Louis scoffed. Well, if that wasn't the truth nothing was. Harry was only his, and he didn't care how possessively obnoxious that made him. He just wasn't going to give that up. Harry was overall aggravating sometimes but he fit well into Louis's life and Louis enjoyed that. Besides, Harry was different. Louis shook his head and wiped his forehead again. He had to get away from those thoughts otherwise things would turn out badly for him.

Harry smirked and tried to keep walking, but his eyes would just not stop molesting Louis from afar. Harry growled and decided he had to get them to do something fast or he'd be the one in Louis's pants. The way he wiped himself off was even sexy. Everything he was doing was turning Harry on and it wasn't fair! "Louis?" He said softly, trying to cover up his indecency, "You want to go on a ride?" Shit, even that sounded more fun that it should have.

Louis almost moaned as Harry suggested a ride. He knew the curly-haired lad meant nothing sexual but dear Lord! It was hot, and Louis, without any deliberation, was horny. He licked his lips and forced the desire back down. He had to control himself. "You know I don't like rides," Louis whispered. Then in an instant he realized that Harry too was feeling the sexual heat. He smirked. This could play out in his favor. He leaned over slightly and pressed his lips to Harry's ear. "Well, there is one ride that I happen to like a lot."

There were three reasons Harry suddenly grabbed Louis and dragged him up to the waiting booth. Number one: Louis was just too fucking sexy for his own good. Number two: That sweet pink muscle sneaking out to taste his lips reminded him all too much of an earlier event concerning Louis's favorite appendage belonging to Harry. Number three, "You should never talk to me like that unless you can handle it," he growled, smirking as he pressed Louis passed the gate of the ride, which he had methodically hoped it would be. Any ride would have been enough but this one was perfect. He tossed his tickets back to the Carney as he tossed Louis up into the carriage of the ride. The man could only stare in disbelief at Harry's ferocity.

"Have fun on the Ferris wheel," the operator muttered.

Louis stumbled slightly into the carriage, the Ferris wheel? What were they supposed to do? Louis placed the large stuffed animal on the side of the slightly large carriage. "What the hell?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

Harry locked them in even before the Carney could do so. The carriage began to rise slowly from its place on the ground before Harry turned around to regard the sassy lad. His body shifted slowly, muscles turning restlessly beneath his clothing as he looked at Louis splayed across the seat. "I'm taking you on a ride Louis," He growled, "Remember your favorite one?"

Here, in the Ferris wheel? In public?! Oh, Harry had to be kidding himself. "Yeah, right," Louis retorted the sudden jerk into movement forcing him to fall slightly onto the seat. It was semi-sticky and there was no way Harry was even going to get near to Louis in this thing. Louis forced himself to stand and wipe whatever had been sticky from the ass of his pants. "Don't even think about it Harry."

Harry smirked and grabbed Louis's arms, spinning him around as he crossed the powerful arms and held them with one hand against his back. Harry chuckled and with a deathly quick movement he pressed Louis against the window of the carriage, forcing him to look down as the Ferris wheel stopped to load up other passengers. Harry pressed against him swiftly and purred. "Oh yes, you asked for it."

Louis tried to ignore the desire that was pouring from him right now. If they moved a certain way, if the carriage rocked just enough, then most of the people in the carnival would have a nice show to watch. But, he wasn't sure what it was about that that made him hotter. He and Harry had sex in most places, but rarely in public so this was new and it was fucking hot. Louis didn't want it to be, but who wouldn't want to be fucked in a Ferris wheel? Not being able to know how much time they would have, Louis knew that he had to be willing, at least a little. He pressed his ass backwards feeling Harry's cock press longingly in between his tight ass. "I don't ask for anything," he replied, "You just always want it."

"You tease me into this state, Louis. Don't lie to me you little slut," He groaned, he knew Louis liked being called such degrading words, thrusting forward against him, pinning Louis's cheek against the glass of the window. Harry used his free hand to snake around Louis's front, gripping the growing package with soft laughter, his mouth kissing against Louis's special place behind his sensitive ear. "Are you going to be a good boy, Louis? Do you want your master to fuck you?" He teased, pressing his tongue at Louis's skin, licking softly. " I know you do. Say it. Beg for it."

Louis didn't beg. But Harry's hand and his lips was making it hard for Louis to keep up his pride. Well, two could play this game. Louis let out a sexy moan. The kind that always turned Harry on more then was really necessary then began to roll his hips. "You don't like good boys," Louis mewled, "And we both know, I am not one."

"No, you're not," Harry nearly gasped, trying to keep his composure so Louis would not have any more power over him. That fucking moaning, he wanted to hear more of that. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want you to ask for it. Say it. ‘Master, I want your big cock inside of me'," Harry groaned, unbuttoning Louis's pants and tearing them open, searching for his member.

Louis growled. Harry’s hand made contact with the stiff bulge in Louis's pants, nothing covered by the dastardly shield of underwear or panties. Louis liked to tease Harry by wearing little lacey things sometimes, but now he was grateful for just pure skin. Harry growled as he made a tight channel around Louis's cock, stroking slowly. "I see that you didn’t wear underwear today, don't worry about it. Now, what does my sexy little slut want his master to do?"

Louis mewled, his eyes slipping closed and his mouth opening in ragged pants. He would not do as Harry asked but when the Ferris wheel began moving again, Louis felt Harry jolt against his now exposed ass. "Seems that master already knows what he wants,"

"Maybe," Harry grunted, rocking against him again, his hard cock straining through his pants against Louis plush ass, exposed to the cold air. "Maybe Master Styles needs to give you an exam," Harry drawled, making his fist tighter, stroking faster and faster, his knuckles nudging against the wall of the carriage. Harry leaned up to nip Louis's ear, "An oral exam, maybe?"

Harry had to be kidding. Louis forced his hands from Harry's grasp and pushed Harry. The carriage swayed and rocked violently as Harry fell to the seat, Louis making sure to sit directly on top of him. If there was one thing Harry liked, it was a struggle. He liked when Louis just didn't lie down and spread his legs. And Louis never would. They would fight for dominance every time. That was what made them, them. Louis slowly began to move his ass over Harry's very hard, very large, bulge. "We both know I'd pass that exam."

Harry growled. He wasn't done toying with Louis yet. He glared up at him, his obvious gritting of teeth visible in the curves of his face. He loved this part though. The thrill of taking Louis down and plowing into him, making him moan and cry out his name like it was all he could do to live until his throat went raw. He wanted to make something else raw right then too. Harry leaned up quickly and forced Louis on his own back, jumping over him and pinning his wrists above his head as he crouched between Louis's legs, like a predator leaning in for a feast. Tonight he would dine Louis. That was all he ever wanted. "Are you sure? You seem a little slow tonight my sexy little slut."

Louis forced his body upwards trying to overthrow Harry. "You won't be saying that when I ride your cock so hard it hurts," Louis retorted pushing his body up into Harry's again, "You'll never want me to ride you again..."

Harry's smirked, "Not tonight little Louis, even though it sounds fun," he purred against his mouth, sucking in his taste sinfully with his signature Harry perversion. Harry rolled Louis back down and slammed his hips forward against his pelvis, grinding their cocks together. "Mm, I'm gonna fuck you against the window so you can see all the people, how close we are to getting caught."

Louis shivered and moaned. Fuck that was so hot, so unbelievably hot. Would they get caught? Would someone see? In true exhibitionist thoughts, Louis found himself getting turned on by the fact of someone actually seeing Harry pounding into him. It would definitely show that Louis belonged to Harry and that he enjoyed it. How else would everyone know Harry belonged to him unless t hey saw that? Louis moaned again as Harry's hips rubbed against his own. "If you keep doing that, you won't get to fuck me."

"I'll fuck you always," Harry growled, standing up quickly and yanked him up by his wrist and tossed him against the window quickly before he descended on him again, giving him no time to cover up or get away. Harry pressed against him and tore his pants down roughly. “You're going to love this Louis. All eyes will be on you, so fucking sexy."

Louis gasped. Why did that turn him on more? And how the hell did Harry figure it out so quickly? "You're such a tease!" Louis moaned his body reacting purely to all the stimuli. Would someone see? Louis kinda hoped so. He bit his bottom lip, his body pressed between Harry's hot body and the clear plastic of the carriage. This was insanely erotic. He slowly began rolling his ass against Harry's cock.

Harry chuckled, "Yes I am, poor you,  getting all this pleasure." He used one hand to unbuckle his own pants and pulled the zipper down, rubbing his clothed erection against Louis's lower back, that felt good. He hoped that Louis would draw some attention to himself. He wanted all of the people to see. "Do you want it? Yes?" he nodded playfully. "Come and get it."

Louis was pressed between the glass and Harry and he wanted him to 'come and get it'?! He was too hot to fight it and to be honest, his ass was begging for the large extremity anyways. He forced himself to turn to face the older man, trailing his hands down to his semi-exposed cock. Louis yanked the underwear from it then lined the hard organ between his legs. It was a semi-awkward position but Louis didn't care as long as that thick cock was buried deep inside of him and maybe Harry would get his little wish all of the people would see this because secretly, Louis wanted it too.

"We’ll make this as fast and pleasurable as possible.” Harry growled, rocking in Louis's hand."You’ll be covered in cum and sweat when we get off this ride."Harry purred. "Just like I like you. I'll have to fuck you again." Harry was already too hot. He needed inside and quick. He pushed two fingers against Louis's lips. "Now, suck."

Louis was no virgin. Nor was he even close to considering foreplay. The Ferris wheel was beginning to move again and Louis was going to get fucked. "We don't have time," Louis whispered turning around and pressing his ass against Harry's cock. Their carriage was continuing to rock and Louis knew people were curiously looking up. Good, let them look. Louis wanted everyone to see that Harry wanted him and no one else. That Louis was the only one to cause Harry such amounts of pleasure, want and desire.

Harry chuckled. He had really riled Louis up. Good. Louis was always a better fuck when he wanted it so badly. Harry growled again and slapped his ass, giving a groan of satisfaction. Harry relished that soft skin and licked down the column of his flesh as he pressed his hard cock against Louis's pleading hole. "You're so goddamn sexy, Louis." he teased.

Louis threw his head backwards, letting it rest on Harry's shoulder. "Fucking do something!" he growled, "Fuck me, Harry. Stop being such a wimp." The Ferris wheel stopped again to let on more passengers and Louis knew their ride would come to an end quickly. And if they didn't act, they would be caught.

Harry growled and smothered his cock in between Louis's ass cheeks, ramming in so hard and quick he barely gave Louis a warning before he was fully inside, rocking the cage to the side roughly, all the air leaving Louis's lungs in an audible gasp. He quickly grabbed Louis's wrists with both hands and pinned them above his head, purring. "Then stop being a bitch."

Louis felt his eyes widen as Harry held him tight. He really was going to fuck him and fuck him hard. How far would this carriage rock? Louis placed his forehead against the steamed glass and looked down. It was getting on to be dusk, so the people were barely visible but with all the rocking of their carriage Louis was sure that they were watching. He wanted Harry to scream that Louis was his but it wouldn't much matter being so high up. Louis thrust his hips backwards and grunted. "Fuck!" he moaned, "Move damn it!"

"Since you screamed so nicely," Harry growled, shoving forward quickly, his hips pressing into Louis's ass harder and fast than he'd ever done it before. Harry's thrust were in a vicious pace as he screamed Louis's name, opting to hush himself by sucking on an abused ear lobe. His thrusts rocked the cart quickly, Louis's body jumping with each shift. "Fuck, Louis! Moan for me, fucking scream."

Well, Louis really couldn't have ignored that order. He wasn't expecting Harry to move so brutally fast so the only sound that came from his lips was in the form of a scream. Louis balled his fists as their carriage rocked faster, his body slamming in between the glass and Harry's body. He knew this glass wasn't soundproof at all so the sounds of their fucking were probably filling the air of the carnival below them but he didn't give a shit. He couldn't focus on anything but oblige Harry’s orders. "HARRY!" he screamed. Harry's hard cock fucking him so hard Louis was sure he'd rip in half, "Fuck! Fuck!"

Harry smirked at the noises, but was unable to stop making his own. He had the urge to kiss him, to smother their mouths together, but he just needed to hear Louis's screaming. He loved it. Every syllable and syntax of his wording was hot. "Do you see them down there?" He chided in Louis's tender ear, "Yeah. They do, Baby. They can see how much I love to fuck you."

Louis continued to cry out. It was so damn wild, so fucking raw and there wasn't anything more he wanted. He knew those people were watching, hell, you could probably hear their fucking two countries away. Of course those people were looking. Louis wasn't able to come up with a coherent retort. He just kept crying out Harry's name, as loud as he could. It was like an automatic response.

"They're all jealous, Louis. They want this cock," Harry chuckled as he was too busy fucking his ass harder than he'd ever done. His throat was raw for him with tremendous bounces of heavy pleasure, kissing at his nerves as his cock angled to brush Louis's sweet spot, groaning at the shallow thrusting in and out of the tight body. "The one you own, Baby. They want it."

Well they certainly couldn't have him! Harry was his! "Mine!" Louis cried out his vision blurring for a second as Harry nailed his prostate with deadly accuracy. He felt his legs begin to shake. It was all so much at once and Louis's body was fighting hard to keep up. He shook his head, his mind struggling to move past Harry's words. No one would have him but Louis, no one!

Harry loved that. He loved how possessive Louis was. It was goddamn sexy, and Harry couldn't get enough. Harry waited until his hips were pulled back and he let go of one of Louis's wrists, using the free hand to smack Louis's ass. "Yes Louis, all yours!" Harry growled, leaning down to lick at his ear with a sinful intent. "Show them I'm yours."

Louis's eyes zeroed in on a group of people that had stopped to watch him and Harry fuck. The ride conductor even stopped the ride. Was he getting paid for show? He threw his body into Harry's only to have the curly-haired lad slam it back into the glass. The hot sticky air that was trapped in the carriage was making it harder for Louis to breathe. The fact that people were watching him being fucked, that they could see almost everything was making it hard to act, and the fact that Harry was pounding him severely was making it hard to think. No matter what it seemed, Louis was in complete overload. He continued to scream as his body shook and bounced between the glass and Harry's hot body. There was nothing else he could do besides claw at the glass, his palms leaving prints through the lightly steamed windows.

Harry felt the thickness of the air surrounding them like liquid heat. Harry's cock was swelling bigger inside of Louis's ass, his little hole, sucking his cock harder than his mouth ever could. Harry groaned and thrust in deeper, looking over Louis's shoulder at the people watching. "Are you gonna cum for me, baby?" He purred, sucking on his special spot, "All over the fucking window?"

Louis was in such overload that the word cum just was the last straw. Louis screamed loudly, very, very, loudly, and felt his knees give out completely. He tried to hold onto the glass it was impossible to hold onto. His cock spurted its essence onto the clear wall and his ass clamped tightly around the hot thick organ that was still pounding into him. "Hazza!"

Harry raised his arm and waved to the people down below, staring and gasping in disbelief at Louis's hot cum spilling forward. They deserved some acknowledgement. Harry smirked at first then his eyes opened up as wide as saucers, Louis's hot ass clamping down on his cock. "Fuck! Louis!" he screamed out, gritting his teeth after a moment. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He uttered his hot cu m spilling deep inside of Louis. His legs went stringy and his heart nearly stopped as his cock was milked of its last once of essence. Louis was still screaming as Harry kept rocking in and out, riding out that hot, sweet orgasm.

Louis felt his body give up completely. He slid down the glass, his own cum smearing up his body. As he rested on the floor, his cheeks rested in his warm seed. Half-drowsy, Louis forced his eyes to look down. The people were still watching, some with their hands over their mouths. Others were scurrying away to well, take care of things. Louis turned his face up to Harry, panting heavily. "Hazza…"

Harry kneeled down to his level, his knees rocking until his ass hit the floor beside Louis, rocking the cart again. Harry sighed, and smiled as Louis uttered his small word. That meant it was after glow time. Like always, Harry tugged Louis into his lap, back to his chest. Harry inhaled his scent deeply and nuzzled into his neck sweetly. "Mm, did I hurt you at all?" Harry whispered.

Louis placed his head on Harry's shoulder. "Harry," he whispered, Harry's cum dripping from his ass and onto the man's lap. "Like you could ever hurt me, you don't have enough strength." Although, he was pretty sure that his dignity was now ruined, with half of people in the carnival seeing Harry pound him like an animal. "You liked showing me off, didn't you?"

Harry chuckled and pulled him closer, placing Louis's legs out side of him, spreading them so his cum would drip away more easily, it would make him more comfortable in the long run. "Yes I did," he admitted, kissing Louis's cheek gently. "I liked making you admit how much you wanted me. Putting it all on the line and making it so good," Harry purred, placing his arms around Louis' waist, his arms strong and holding him in place.

Louis rolled his eyes and felt the Ferris wheel jerk. Guess they were moving. Louis strained his neck to look over the side. People were still standing down there and were waiting for them. Louis smirked and placed his head back onto Harry's shoulder. "Well, I think a good part of the people here now knows that I am yours." he said another glob of Harry's cum trickling down his thighs, "Congratulations."

“Thank you," he purred as he forced both himself and Louis to stand up, their legs still shaky. He knew the ride would end soon, and he personally did not want to give the Carney an up close view of what was his. "Come on, at least pull them up," Harry laughed, trying to slide his own trousers back up into place.

Louis sighed. After glow was usually a little bit longer but he really didn't want the creeper running the ride to get a look at his best asset. Louis slid his pants upwards and looked at Harry. "You almost ripped them. Everyone's was going to see your favorite part of me of you completely destroyed the,."

Harry chuckled. "I told you," he smirked, prowling towards Louis, his fly dangling open precariously, "Don't wear things you like out like this. They are liable to be damaged." He quickly dressed himself and Louis before the door opened and the Carney peered inside curiously. Harry sighed, still braced over Louis's body before he pulled off and walked to the door, making sure to stand in front of Louis as the operator tried to take a look. "It's over now?" Harry asked, obviously annoyed.

Louis tried to make himself appear more decent but it was semi-pointless. Harry had ripped them and he was pretty sure the Carney was enjoying the view, with his one eye. Louis glared at the freak and walked up behind Harry. He draped his arm over Harry's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Harry was his. And from the crowd that had formed, Louis was pretty sure everyone wasn't shocked by the show of possession.

Harry moaned slightly as Louis nibbled on his jaw, the show of sheer possession making Harry feel himself harden again. God, Louis needed to stop being so sexy if he wanted to keep all his clothes in one piece. Harry stood and stared at the Carney, the man now focused completely on his face. Oh well. Harry smirked and chuckled at him. The man stared, completely in awe as Harry stood there, Louis draped across him like a throw. Harry looked like a sex god. His hair was tussled to the side, curly and wild. His jaw was unwavering and made his mouth seem more delectable than it had any right to be.

"Did you both have a good ride?" the man asked, a little intimidated.

Louis continued to suckle at Harry like some submissive pet but he didn't care. Harry was his and if this carnival knew what was good for them, they would stay far away. Louis kept his mouth on Harry's skin and glared at the Carney. He slowly turned Harry's face to his, covering it with his palm then pressing their lips together. Alright maybe he was being a little over possessive but it didn't matter. Harry was his and only his. "Did you enjoy your ride, baby?" he asked glancing to the side to see the Carney watching them.

"Yes Louis, I did." he purred. Harry tipped Louis's chin up and ran his tongue against the length of Louis's mouth, tasting and teasing him with the thick organ. Harry heard Louis gasp and he could feel the Carney ball his fists, trying to hold back from pouncing. "That was far too short." Harry turned his head to the Carney, watching the man stare dumbfounded. He decided that he'd given him enough customers. He needed to get something in return. Harry chuckled at the Carney and reached forward. "But I'm not done yet," he smirked and pushed Louis back in and against the seat before he reached to close the door. Louis was being so possessive, so fucking sexy and it was his fault Harry had to go again. He silenced Louis with his lips before winking at the operator of the ride. "We've attracted you enough customers," he panted, pointing to the crowd of on-lookers. "I think we deserve another ride," he chuckled and licked his lips at Louis, "A free ride that is." With that Harry slammed the door in his face, the Carney watching utterly amazed as the carriage rocked before it even left the ground. Yep. It was true, the best things in life really are free.

 


End file.
